


The Thunderbird's Flight

by safe_safe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Newt is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 17:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safe_safe/pseuds/safe_safe
Summary: Newt and Tina being dorks (more of Newt really)





	The Thunderbird's Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble really, and this is my first time posting anything here. Very sorry for any grammar, spelling mistakes 💛🧡💛  
> Anyway, this is set after CoG. Enjoy!

Newt has absolutely no idea how it happened. 

He was fetching her a bucket of water to wash her hands with after helping him with the general cleaning of his suitcase but, Tina was not in the shed where he left her moments ago.

Maybe she's just taking walk, Newt thought as he leisurely walked around the suitcase too, enjoying the cleanliness of the various enclosures. As he was passing the different habitats, Newt can' help but think of Tina and their 'relationship'. They haven't really talked about it, but Newt knows she feels for him in the same way he feels about her. They have shared moments that really ought to be shared by engaged couples only-

Heated glances  
Prolonged hand- touches  
Not so innocent kisses

They weren't even a couple. At least not officially.

Your father would be so disappointed in you Newton, he can hear his mother's voice scolding him.

'I heard a lot of british aurors are asking her out' it was Theseus' voice he remembers, casually telling Newt how popular Tina was becoming among the British men. The baby nifflers were accidentally set loose on Theseus' room that night.  
Newt knows Tina would never give those men a glance because....because....

'She feels for me' Newt thought. Suddenly realizing that nothing was really holding Tina back from answering those invitations from the british aurors.

'You can't possibly make a girl wait forever Newton' his mother's voice again

Newt wants more than anything than to make him and Tina 'official' but, he can't seem to find a chance to tell the auror what he really wants, which is to put a ring on her finger and spend the rest of his life with her. But, there are too many broken hearts around them, too many unhappy souls that Newt feels guilty for even thinking of something so joyful.

Newt walked around the suitcase aimlessly, fantasizing about cottages in Dorset, little children with copper hair and salamander eyes running around the garden and a certain Auror smiling lovingly at him as he prepares food for them and the child---

Then he saw her.

She was standing in Frank's old habitat, her face raised to the artificial sun. Eyes closed and a small serene smile on her face.

Beautiful

It was the only word Newt could think of at the moment as he looked at her, entranced by the sight of Tina looking like an angel awashed in golden light. 

Her hair was messy and it sticked to the skin of her neck and forehead because of her sweat, but Newt doesn't care. He wants to brush aside the hair sticking to the side of her neck and kiss--

They were both startled by the clang of the bucket he was holding, the bucket that was now on the ground, its contents spilled. 

Of course I would drop the bloody bucket. Newt could only sigh as he picked up the object sheepishly looking at Tina, silently apologizing for disturbing her peace. 

'Newt, I didn't know you were back. I was just....' Tina trailed off, gesturing to the enclosure with her hands, looking at Newt with a small smile, her eyes amused at the dejected form of the magizoologist.

Newt walked towards her, now remembering the inappropriate direction his thoughts were leading to moments ago before he dropped the stupid bucket. 

'I miss Frank but, I wish I knew him sooner' Tina started,

'What about you, do you miss him too?' Tina asked, now looking at him.

Newt can't help but stare and feel his heart might burst at the sight of her and thinks he really doesn't want to let her go.

'Newt?' Tina was now looking at him, concerned she has touched a sore subject, but she gasped when Newt suddenly dropped on one knee and took her left hand in his.

Newt seems just as shocked as she is before musterring up the courage and looked at Tina in the eyes.

'Porpentina Goldstein, will you do me the honor of being my wife?' Newt asked, presenting a beautiful ring to her.

A beat passed.

Newt saw a single tear escape her eye before more and more tears followed.

'I thought you would never ask' Tina said breathlessly as she helped him up.

'Trust me Tina, I've been meaning to ask you to be my wife ever since you first kissed me' 

Newt can feel his tears threatening to spill too as he gently slipped the ring on her finger.  
He wiped the tears on her face before bringing his face to hers, sealing their engagement with their first official kiss as an engaged couple.

Newt has absolutely no idea how it happened, but he was so glad that it it did. He was now engaged to Tina and somehow he can't bring himself to care about anything outside of this enclosure.


End file.
